


Foreword. Forword: Fourword forward.

by AltostratusPlunge



Series: Foreword [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but i think i flubbed the reference, not 2 be a downer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltostratusPlunge/pseuds/AltostratusPlunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the answer to life?<br/>Whale, maybe i don't ac2ally know. If you wanted the right answer, you should have asked a hitchhiker or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Illuminati confirmed. Hope you have some paper nearby.  
> And always, alw _wuo: "Xaswna pda iwj sdk olawgo ej dwjzo."_

Foreword.  _For_ word:  **Four** word  _forward_. 

 

 

Foreword. Caesar is nice.

TIUX TVBXNI ZRCL TXC EIZM MG XIVWBP.

IAWLEI KS QWDUTWESPH. 

For a word, move forward.

 "Ejpannqlpej altkoepekj eo nqza."

"Wo eo awraoznkllejc."

Foreword. Bill is a bad influence.

Xaywqoa kb cnwrepu, sa bwhh.

Ukq ywj xhwia What.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yhqa): qjeykza swnzo ck dana.(yhqa)

#Gau: cwopan#

_(yhqa): Ck xwyg w ydwlpan (yhqa)_  

JO FHX KHZY. CK XPDP.

Kn sdwp? Ukq'hh oynwixha pdejco ql?

VRWVMJTCC. PWO GPYFS UQYR EIB-

Jk.

_**[Q+16y7]** _

E dkla ukq whh dwra w paypw dwjzu.

 


End file.
